


Burn

by Star_Henderson



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Tomlinshaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Henderson/pseuds/Star_Henderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Louis are judges on The X Factor, Simon takes them to the South of France for filming. Thing is, it should have been Scotland and Louis had packed sweaters and now with hardly any notice, didn't have time to pack for the heat. Will Nick come to his rescue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Have a little Christmas Tomlinshaw gift from me x  
> Thank you as always to my darling Anna xx
> 
> Sorry not properly beta'd but hope it doesn't spoil it in any way x

Fucking Simon Cowell and his bright ideas. Louis flung open drawers, looking around his destroyed bedroom. He'd packed for the Highlands, cold rainy Scotland, in a draughty castle, sat outside deliberating for the cameras. He'd packed sweaters, jeans, jackets, then he gets the email.

‘Change of plan, Cannes, car coming for you at ten prompt.’

Louis slung his packing around his room in temper, the floor littered with expensive knits.

His phone buzzed. ‘34c in Cannes, superb! Sweat patches to deal with.’

Nick.

 

Harry had laughed when Louis had told him Nick was returning to the judging panel and he was joining him.

“Oh shit, I can’t call it which way this is going to go.” Harry admitted. “Like who on earth will have the last word out of you two.” 

Louis groaned. “He’s a cocky twat, I’ll put him in his place.” 

 

Louis typed into his phone.

‘Industrial strength deodorant for you then!’ And added the mask emoji.

‘Cheeky fucker I saw those dark patches on your arse crack in those ugly grey jogger things you wore last week. Not pleasant Lewis.’

Louis growled frustratedly.

‘I do not have a sweaty crack and stop looking at my fucking arse, obviously you have envy issues.’

‘You wish darling.’ 

Louis even read it in Nicks accent. He threw his phone on the bed. “Dickhead.”

 

London city was busy. Simon had already left with Cheryl on his private jet, Louis and Nick were slumming it on BA.

“I'm gonna have my earphones in all flight so don't bother trying to annoy me.” Louis bagged the window seat, fastening his seatbelt and plugging himself into his phone.

Nick pulled one earbud out. “You're so rude.”

“Only to you though so that's ok.” Louis inserted it back into his ear.

“I need to discuss stuff with you.” Nick repeated his actions making Louis slap the arms of the seat and turn to face him.

“What? What stuff do you need to discuss?” Louis looked bored and disinterested.

“We need to stick together, he’ll try and bully us to do as he says but we have to stand up to him let him know we’re not a pushover.” Nick gestured, twirling his hand around.

“Simon won't bully me.” Louis tilted his head sassily. “He likes me.”

Nick quirked his mouth up on one side. “I was the new boy last year, this year it's you. You'll learn, you'll see.”

Louis yawned obnoxiously. “Finished?”

“Oh piss off.” Nick slumped down in his seat.

 

Louis must have nodded up because the next thing he knew Nick was elbowing him.

“You gonna get changed or what?” Nick’s lip curled up on one side, his eyes sweeping down Louis’ full on sweats ensemble.

“Nope.” Louis eyed him suspiciously. “Why?”

Nick sighed. “Such a noob! Because the press will most likely be there to meet us.”

Louis’ heart sunk. After his tantrum this morning he had only packed shorts and vests. He’d decided to let wardrobe sort out his outfits as he’d had chilly weather in mind.

“Don’t care.” Louis shut his eyes.

He felt Nick get up and reach for his bag out of the locker.

“Suck up.” Louis mumbled to him.

Nick gave him the middle finger and flounced off.

 

Louis had a little nosy around out of the window whilst Nick was away, barely a cloud below them as they flew over miles of countryside with just the odd house scattered around. 

 

Nick was soon back, a cloud of cologne, his hair neatly quiffed and a pair of tight white jeans teamed with a sage green shirt.

“White jeans?” Louis rolled his eyes. “Might have known.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nick stored his bag overhead, his shirt just lifting a little to reveal an expanse of hairy belly, toned and tanned.

Louis’ eyes drifted down from there. Jesus, he was packing in his jeans and it was leaving nothing to the imagination! 

Louis shifted in his seat, a dull throb low down in his stomach as Nick pushed the bag further into the locker and his bulge got ever nearer to Louis’ face. Twat.

 

It was boiling as they stepped off the plane in Nice, Louis already regretting his travel outfit but it was only twelve degrees at home, hardly tropical and Nick would think he had won had Louis changed.

“You'll be like a boil in the bag in that lot.” Nick had grimaced at his outfit as they'd navigated through the airport. “Least I don't look like some cheap seventies porn star.” Louis’ scoffed.

“Never cheap darling.” Nick had pulled his sunglasses off and exited the airport building, cameras flashing immediately and the heat hitting them.

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

“Fuck.” Louis muttered.

“Told you.” Nick spoke without losing his shit eating smile.

“Arsehole.” Louis hummed through gritted teeth as he smiled for the press.

[](http://postimage.org/)   
  


 

The car that was whisking them down to Cannes was thankfully ice cold. Louis delved into his bag, pulling out a vest. 

“Look away.” Louis pushed Nicks face towards the window.

“Can’t I have an aversion to the sun.” Nick folded his arms and eyed Louis.

“Such a fucking prick.” Louis pulled his hoodie over his head, his hair sticking up all over, his nipples springing to life as the aircon hit his sweaty body.

Nick curled his lip. “Bit ripe aren’t we?”

Louis pulled the vest on. “Look I had a disastrous morning, I had packed for Scotland then Mr Suntan changes it for here and I didn’t have owt ready.” Louis’ head fell.

“Sorry if I stink a bit.” 

Nick sighed. “You don’t I was being a twat.”

“Well don’t be a twat, I’ve already had a shit day and now I’m gonna look like a right chav in the photos and I’ve left my bedroom looking like a tip at home.”

Nick watched him. “Wanna borrow my phone to call your butler to tidy up?”

Louis snorted out a laugh. “You never fucking stop do you?” 

Nick licked his lips. “I have excellent staying power.” 

The innuendo not lost at all.

 

They eventually pulled up at a magnificent mansion

“Look at the size..” Louis whistled.

“Not always about the size Louis.” Nick ran his tongue along his teeth.

“Ugh. Why am I stuck here with you?” Louis grabbed his bag and marched off towards the door.

Simons personal assistant greeted them.

“Gentlemen, Mr Cowell is taking a siesta. He’d like you to settle in, the afternoon is your own and he’ll see you for dinner at eight, if there's anything you require please don't hesitate to ask.”

He gestured towards a sweeping staircase.

“You have the East wing, Mr Cowell has the west and the contestants will be in the annexe.”

Louis’ eye roll behind the assistants back was epic. Nick caught him and spluttered a laugh.

“East wing and West wing bleeding hell.” 

Louis lowered his head grinning.

 

The housekeeper took them up to their rooms. “You are in the gold room Mr Tomlinson.” She handed him a keycard. “You are in the purple room Mr Grimshaw and Ms Cheryl is in the lavender room just down the hall. The contestants arrive tomorrow. Just relax, if you need anything lift your phone.”

 

Louis let himself into his room. It really was gold! Like everything.

Louis stripped his clothes off and stood under a cool shower until his skin was puckered with goosebumps.

There was a tap on the door, Louis fastened a towel around his hips and shouted. “Come in.”

Nick walked in wearing hideously bright shorts and a straw hat. 

Louis pulled a face. “Didn't know the club Tropicana look was back in fashion.”

“Washed your sweaty arse crack have you?” Nick chewed the arm of his sunglasses.

“What do you want? You’re ruining the ambiance in my room.” Louis stood hands on his hips, weight on one foot.

“It's like Liberace's boudoir.” Nick glanced around the room taking in the gold wallpaper, gold bed linen, gold ornaments.

“Did you actually have a reason for coming here?” 

“I'm off to laze in the garden, wanna come?” Nick tried to sound casual.

“Erm nope see ya.” Louis popped his hip, one eyebrow raised,

“Suit yourself.” Nick turned and walked off.

Louis watched him sashay away.

 

Louis laid out on his balcony, the afternoon sun soon moving around. He was hot and fancied a swim. 

Damn.

That meant going down to where Nick was. Louis had peeped down hoping he'd gone back to his room but he had a huge cocktail and was tapping his foot to his music.

 

Louis pulled on a pair of swim shorts and grabbed a towel. He slipped his feet into chequerboard Vans and made his way down to the pool.

“Oh hello here he comes.” Nick propped himself up, sliding his sunglasses to the end of his nose.

“Shhhhhhh fucking hell give your poor tongue a rest.” Louis laid his towel down then ran and dived straight into the pool. It was a little colder than he anticipated, taking his breath and making him pant a little.

He pulled himself out, shaking himself as he walked past Nick, showering him in droplets.

Nick just laughed. 

Louis dragged the sunbed away from Nick, turning it away completely.

“Juvenile.” Nick was still laughing, Louis wanted to punch him in the balls.

 

Louis suddenly realised as he showered for dinner that he didn't actually have anything to wear. Well he had shorts and vests or the trackies he came in. Shit. Wardrobe were arriving tomorrow with the crew and contestants. Simons clothes would drown him. He sat on the bed wet through, letting out a frustrated howl. He'd have to ask Nick.

 

He pulled on pants, shorts and a vest and went down the hall. He could hear Nick singing along to his music, he hesitated then tapped on the door. 

“Come in.” Nick shouted.

Louis went in. Nick was stood in fitted black suit trousers, slim legs, finishing just perfectly to his shoes. He had a soft pink shirt, still opened and untucked.

“I take it you're skipping dinner for a night at the skate park?”

“You need to lend me summat.” Louis plonked his arse down on the nearest chair.

Nick stared at him. “You serious?” 

“Yep, can't go like this or in trackies so…” Louis put one foot flat on the chair and rested his chin on his knee.

Nick tilted his head. “Think I might have something..”

Nick rifled through his wardrobe, pulling out trousers and a black shirt.

“Black’s best to hide the fact it's not your size.” Nick explained, carrying the coat hangers over to Louis.

Louis looked surprised. “Oh. Ok.”

“Try them on here, see if they're alright.”

Louis eyed him suspiciously. “Why so nice?”

“I am nice.” He shrugged his shoulders.

Louis began to pull his top off, stopping as Nick continued to stare at him.

“Erm…” Louis twirled his fingers in a circle for Nick to turn around.

Nick rolled his eyes and turned. 

Louis pulled the top off and dropped his shorts. He pulled the trousers on first, they were snug around the arse and thighs and a little too long in the leg.

“It's not gonna work.” Louis sighed. 

Nick turned around. “Stop being defeatist.”

He dropped to his knees.

“What are you..?”

He began to roll the leg of the skinny black trousers, going just above Louis’ ankle bone.

“Only works if the leg is super skinny and these are.”

“What can I wear on my feet though?” Louis sighed.

“Try these.” Nick grabbed a pair of black shoes. They were a little bit big. 

“Stuff the toes with bog roll I've done that before.” 

Nick went and reeled some off in the bathroom. Louis was still stood there, his skin  quite golden from the sun, the fly of the trousers still open and no top on.

Nick stopped dead. “Shirt...have you umm..?”

Louis snapped out of his daze. “No umm..” He pulled it on, it was only marginally big on him. It was a fitted shirt on Nick but looser on Louis.

“Ok just the shoes now, take ‘em off so I can stuff them.” Nick sneaked a look up at Louis from his position on his knees in front of him.

“You have the feet of a nine year old girl.” Nick mocked him.

“Fucks sake..” Louis went to take off.

“Sorry sorry, can't help myself.” Nick grabbed his leg. “It's not true though is it? What they say about small feet…”

Louis growled through gritted teeth. “I'd like to ram it down your fucking throat, that'd shut you the fuck up.”

Nick's eyes widened. “I bet.”

“Just hurry up.” Louis shuffled restlessly.

The shoes were still a bit big but he only had to make it down the staircase and stand and have drinks before dinner. There were a few invited guests plus Simon and Cheryl. There was loads of small talk, people fawning over Simon which he loved. Nick and Louis shared a few eye rolls and shakes of the head.

 

Nick took the seat next to Louis.

"We need to unite through this." Nick murmured low. "It'll be sycophantic arse licking all night you watch."

"I don't wanna watch, couldn't think of owt worse." Louis sniffed and shuddered. "Eww."

Cheryl was charming and Louis spent most of the night talking to her about the music industry. Simon was well entertained by the other guests which kind of left the judges to their own devices. 

"You're ignoring me." Nick sighed after dessert.

"Well try coming up with some interesting conversation then." Louis plastered a grin on his face then let it slip instantly.

"We are going to end up killing each other these next few weeks." Nick prodded him hard in the leg.

"Do not touch what you can't have." Louis warned him.

Nick laughed loud, making a few heads turn their way, 

"Pack it in dickhead." Louis hissed at him.

 

They had brandy in the library.

"I think it was Cheryl, in the kitchen with the candlestick." Nick joked when the three of them discussed who would want to finish off Cowell in their mansion, 

"Nah I'm much more a poison kinda girl." She joked.

"Don't ruin Cluedo Chez, you can't have poison." Louis scolded her.

"No there's no poison in Cluedo it's all instant weapons." Nick explained huffily, Louis laughing along. "Revolver, dagger, rope, lead pipe, candlestick, ummmm..." Nick thought.

"What the shit's the other one?"

Louis thought for a second, closing his eyes, counting them off on his fingers. "Shit gonna have to google." He got his phone out, tapping into it.

"Spanner. Bollocks, should have known that, been sat next to one all night." 

Nick elbowed him in the ribs. "You're so fucking rude."

Cheryl laughed. "Oh shit I get what this it." She pointed between the two of them.

"Sort it out guys, you can cut it with a knife." She winked and walked off to Simon.

"What's she on about?" Nick pursed his lips.

"No idea." Louis took a sip, licking his lips slowly.

"Anyway we are in hair and makeup at eight I'm gonna.." He pointed over his shoulder.

"Yeah umm I'm coming up real soon too." Louis looked away. 

Nick went and said goodnight and Louis went to pee. He wandered back in to see half the guests had left,

"Well, night then." Louis shook hands and kissed people  then made his way tentatively up the stairs, stopping to take his shoes off half way so he didn't fall. That's when he remembered his key card was in his shorts, in Nick's room. Fuck.

 

He listened at the door, there was no sound. He tapped lightly, looking down the hall to make sure no one was coming, Nick didn't reply. 

Fuck.

He slid down the wall and waited for Cheryl to come up she'd know what to do. 

He heard the door click open. "What the fuck you doing?" Nick stood in his boxers.

"Oh at last, were you applying anti wrinkle cream?" Louis got up. "My key is in your room."

Nick held the door open for him to pass.

“Nightcap?” Nick offered.

“Umm..” Louis bit his lip. “Aye go on then.”

Nick poured them some drinks, Louis hovered finally sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Might as well leave my clothes.” Nick suggested.

“Umm I was gonna get them cleaned and return them in London.”

“No need.” Nick cut in. “They'll just go with my lot to the cleaners.”

Louis nodded, downing his drink and standing up.

His hands shook as he undid the buttons of the shirt. It felt much more intimate than when he was dressing earlier.

“Do you have to watch me?” Louis’ eyes flicked to Nick.

For once Nick was lost for words, watching as Louis shrugged his shirt off, eventually finding his tongue. “Why don't you ever shut up.” Nick shifted, Louis’ eyes falling to a telltale bulge in Nick’s pants.

Louis opened the button of the trousers, swallowing a dryness in his throat. 

“Make me.” He challenged, eyes flashing as he dropped to his knees In front of Nick.

“Shit.” Nick leant back on the bed slightly, his hands behind him flat on the bed, he sucked in a sharp breath. “Louis please.” Nick breathed. 

 

It was all the encouragement he needed. His fingers dug into Nick's waist as he tugged the boxers down. No finesse, just needy, Nick lifting his arse so Louis could get them down.

Louis ran the back of his index finger along Nick's cock, bottom to top, hooking his finger underneath as he reached the top and pulling it away from Nick’s body.

Louis’ mouth was watering at the scent of Nick, how hard and wet he already was. 

“You wanted me.” Louis stated, his voice low.

“Still fucking talking.” Nick moaned.

Louis wrapped his lips around the head, his stomach throbbing low at the filthy noise leaving Nick’s mouth. 

Louis eyed him, his lips stretched over him, bobbing his head a few inches down his cock.

Nick enthralled at the sight.

Louis popped off, holding Nick's cock with his right hand he slid his left under his arse, encouraging him to stand up.

“You better shut me up properly then.” Louis sat back on his heels a little, tilting his head, encouraging Nick to fuck his mouth.

“Don't bother with gentle.” Louis challenged.

Nick needed no further encouragement, wrapping his hand into Louis’ hair he guided Louis’ head forward, watching him swallow around him as more and more of him disappeared down Louis’ throat.

“Oh fuck.” Nick's hips stuttered, worried he was going too far, giving him too much. Louis replied with a hand to Nick's arse, fingers biting into the flesh as he rocked Nick's hips faster and faster.

It was wild and dirty and they were both on the edge, Nick fucking into Louis’ stretched mouth, Louis’ eyes watering, his chin slick with saliva and precome, Nick’s mind blown at the debauched sight, frantic thrusts of his hips, his cock so far down Louis’ throat.

Louis was still in his unfastened trousers, his dick a little trapped.

Nick pulled out panting. “Clothes off, wanna see you.” Nick stared at Louis’ reddened mouth. 

“Fuck.” His eyelids fell as Louis stood up, an obvious bulge in his boxers.

“Can I?” Nick reached for him, pulling him closer, sitting down on the bed, burying his face into Louis’ trail, mouthing at his cock through the thin material.

“Been hard all fucking night, had to come up here to wank and you fucking knocked.” Nick's words melting into Louis’ skin as Nick pulled his boxers down, Louis’ cock bobbing around. Nick wrapped his hand around, sliding the shiny tip over his lips, smelling the sweet musky smell of arousal and devouring Louis’ cock into his mouth hungrily. He sucked and slurped working his tongue and lips around Louis.

Louis gripped Nicks hair, mewling at the heat and slide of Nick’s tongue as Nick moaned around Louis’ cock. 

Louis had to steady his shaking legs as Nick blew his brains out. skillful and deftly he swallowed Louis deep into his throat, looking up to make eye contact, giving Louis a look straight into his eyes, pulling off, licking his lips, taking the head into his cheek blowing it out, Louis struggling to cope with seeing his cock in Nick's mouth.

 

“Can I fuck you?” Nick asked, kitten licking at the tip.

“Please tell me you have stuff?” Louis’ eyes in a panic.

“I was spending the weekend with wet dream Louis Tomlinson of course I have stuff.” Nick’s nose scrunched up. “Wanted to give you it for so long.” 

“Still fucking talking.” Louis nudged him away.

Nick walked unsteadily to his bathroom, collecting supplies and bringing them back in.

He paused for a second looking at Louis lounging on his bed naked, toying with his own erection.

“I…”

“Talk too much yeah I know, come on.” Louis shifted up for him.

Nick slid a finger into Louis, gently sweeping around, awakening all the nerve endings in his rim, making Louis moan

“You're like a sledgehammer with every other thing but with this you go steady?” Louis pushed his arse back chasing more.

“A little frustrated are we?” Nick’s tongue traced the dip of Louis’ spine.

“Your arse in my trousers.” Nick purred. “Fucking obscene.”

“I want your cock in my arse to be fucking obscene.” Louis huffed out as Nick added another finger, stretching him more. 

Nick’s tongue soon shut him up. Broad stripes around his own fingers, Louis’ head shooting up.

“Fuckkkkk.” Louis collapsed back down. “If you are trying to impress me, it’s fucking working.” 

Nick grinned as his tongue licked around the rim sliding in between his fingers, the noise from Louis making him smile to himself. 

He pushed in deeper, flicking and licking slurping at Louis’ arse. Louis clawing at the bed sheets, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead.

“Bit worked up are we?” Nick’s words humming against Louis’ arse, the heat of his breath driving him wild.

“I can just keep rimming you, keep teasing you, you seem to have shut up talking thank god.”

Louis moaned. “As fucking excellent as this is, I really do need your cock in me.”

Nick ignored him, teased him some more with his tongue.

“NICK.” Louis almost screamed his name.  “Just come on.” Louis was on his knees, shoulders to the bed, arse high.

Nick pulled his fingers out, tasting him one last time, getting further in with no fingers in the way.

Louis was a whimpering mess on the bed. “Fucking hate you.”

“Wish I could take a photo of this sight.” Nick sighed. 

“Well you fucking can't so just..just gimme it.” Louis pleaded frantically.

 

So he did. Sliding his cock in slowly, letting Louis get used to the stretch, Nick stroking down his bum cheeks, marvelling at the sight.

“Wanted to keep the clothes you wore, smell you on them.” Nick leant forward, licking Louis’ skin.

“Please.” Louis’ needy voice splintering Nicks resolve.

He scooped up Louis around his hips and slid in and out a few times, grazing all those sensitive spots inside, making Louis cry through gritted teeth.

“It's too nice, fuck.” Louis enjoyed the slow burn, feeling Nick's head slide past his swollen prostate, his groin like molten gold, bubbling away, building up slowly to his orgasm.

Nick was skilful, turning Louis’ hips, pressing down harder on one cheek as he upped his pace, giving Louis new sensations as the pressure adjusted inside with the slide of his cock. Changing up his strokes, short and punchy, long and burning to fast and hard. Louis was lost in the utterly glorious ride his body was on, Nick's cock fucking him into oblivion.

“Fuck Nick.” Louis cried out as Nick gave him it all, slamming his cock into Louis, shifting and tilting, not a part of Louis was not on fire as his body struggled to cope with the sensations.

“You feel so hot.” Nick panted, his breathing laboured at the exertion.

“Don’t stop, need to come.” Louis begged.

Nick ignored him, stopped and flipped him over, slinging Louis' legs over his shoulders and pumping his hips into Louis.

“Can I kiss you?” Nick's eyes were blown with lust.

Louis grabbed for him, the last little connection blowing both of their minds as their lips met, the taste of Louis on his tongue, mouths moving together. Nick whined as he felt Louis tighten around him and shoot with a cry all over his belly. 

Louis basked in his orgasm,  his face flushed and dewy as Nick thrust one last time and came. He collapsed down in a sweaty heap on top of Louis. 

“Please say we can do this again.” Nick let his lips trail over Louis’ skin.

“No you were shite.” Louis laughed, hooking his ankles around Nick and rolling on top of him covering him in his mess.

“You're impossible, you get on my fucking nerves.” Nick reached up to kiss him tenderly.

“And you're sexy as fuck.” Louis grinned.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
